Legend of Zelda, Return of the Dark King
by SunnPai
Summary: this Story take's place 10 years after Ganon's defeat. Link is grown up and Captain of the Guards.after 10 years of Piece, Evil reawakens, rated M for Language, and fantasy violence.
1. Disclaimer

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

**Return of the Dark King**

Disclaimer

Ok, this is my main disclaimer so that I don't have to remember to put it in EVERY SINGLE ONE!! Anyways here I go.

I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZLEDA OR CHARACTERS RELATED TO LEGEND OF ZELDA, ALL RIGHTS A RESERVES BELONG TO NINTENDO, THIS I MERELY A FAN FICTION. THIS IS FOR MY AND OTHER ENJOYMENT AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF IT!


	2. 10 years later, Link a Knight of Hyrule!

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

Legend of Zelda

**Return of the Dark King**

Chapter 1

10 year's later, Link a knight of Hyrule!

This is the story of the creation of Hyrule

Long ago, 3 Golden Goddesses descended upon this earth, Din, the goddess of power, created the earth with her strong flaming arms. Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom created law upon the land. Farore, the Goddess of Wisdom, created life to uphold that law

Before departing this world the Three Goddess's left behind the Triforce, a relic of immense power. One who is of pure heart, touches the Triforce, will get his wish granted and Hyrule will enter an age of peace and prosperity. However; if one, who is of a tainted heart, touches the Triforce they too will get their wish granted, but Hyrule will enter an age of darkness and fear.

So the 7 sages of the Age sealed the Triforce in an alternate realm, called the Sacred Realm. And it is protected by the King and Sages of Hyrule."

A young man in bright shining armor sat on the steps of Hyrule castle. He looked down around the children looking at him, their small faces showing signs of awe. The man smiled and leaned back.

"So that is the story of Hyrule…" he glanced around the children again. "Well you kids ought to be getting home, it's almost dark. Your parents will be getting worried."

The kids nodded and stood and bowed to him.

"Thank you very much Sir Link" the children said in unison. The man named Link smiled wider and shoed the children on. Link sat there watching the children a bit longer, and then he stood up and inhaled deeply, taking in the cool dusk air. He turned and entered the castle.

"Sir Link huh… has it only been Ten years?"

10 years ago link returned to his childhood after defeating the evil Ganondorf. Since then Link has lived inside the castle, learning sword techniques from Impa as well as from the Knights and guards. As Link grew up he joined the knights and rose through the Ranks until becoming Princess Zelda's personal bodyguard.

About two years prior to now, a new threat arose and Link went to fight it. Though not armed with the might Master Sword Link defeated the vile threat but barely. So Link talked with Zelda and King Hyrule. As it was decided a new division was created in the Sage Knights. One Sage would choose one person, throughout the lands, to become a Knight. Those few chosen were put through harsh environments, not unlike that of which Link faced, when he fought Ganon.

The Knight chosen to be fire was a Goron named Darna, Son of Link, and Grandson of Darunia. For the Earth Knight was Mido of the Kokiri, a Child-like race from the Lost Woods. The Water Knight was a Zora by the name out Ryo. Who was the best fighter in the Zora Domain? The Shadow Knight was a young man by the name of Shati, of the Shiekha, who were almost extinct, but thanks to Impa, they started making a comeback. The Spirit Knight is Nami of the Gerudo Tribe and the only female on the team.

For the past two years the Sage Knights fought the leftover minions of Ganondorf's, who though they could take down the Hero of Time. 2 months ago Link was named Captain of the Guards by his Majesty, King Hyrule. Honored Link took with joy. Now Link patrolled Castle Town three times a day, In the morning afternoon and at dusk.

"Oh crap" he jolted out of his day dreaming" I forgot I Still gotta do my evening patrols. So he took up his sword and shield and placed them on his back. It was code to wear sword on hips but Link was more comfortable this way. And no one complained. Link replaced his helmet and walked down the path towards Castle Town.

As he walked past Guards they stood tall. He sighs '_like I'd say something for bad poster….hell even I slouch….' _He smiled and entered Castle Town. Castle Town wasn't really big; well it grew a lot since he was a kid but not much. He glanced all the people flocking to booths or into the Bombchu bowling alley… and now that was a sport. He glanced at the fountain in the center of town. To his left was the Temple of Time. He gazed at it. Think of popping in to say hello to Rauru, his Sage.

He was just about to head that way when two screams rang out into the air. Link whipped around sword and shield in hand and bolted towards the screams. It seems that so man and attacked a guard and wounded him and taken a little child hostage.

"Oh man that's one of the kids from earlier" Link put his weapons away.

"STAY BACK!! OR I'LL BLEED HER LIKE A STUCK PIG!!" he had a long twisted blade in his right the girl by her jaw. His face was very pale, and gaunt. Link cursed under his breath. He'd forgotten the disease.

There was a disease that became a problem recently; it turned normal humans into Stalfos without them being lost in the Lost Woods. Saria, the Sage of the Forest Temple, had been trying to find out the diseases origins. Unfortunately that mint that a cure was a no. Link hated it. The man was to far gone to reason with. He tapped a guard with arrows to hand him his bow and an Arrow. The Guard nodded and handed it over. Link took the bow in his left hand and notched the arrow. He then aimed at man; he allowed for the wind and drew back the sting to it full taunt. Making sure of his shot, he released the arrow. The man never felt it. The arrow hit him in the forehead and went straight through. He cleaved the brain in two. The surrounding people gasped. He was dead before he hit the ground. He then evaporated into purple smoke. The girl still trembling started to cry. Link handed the bow back and ran forward. He knelt down and smiled.

"Shhhh its ok now, the man wont hurt you anymore… no one has to worry as long as I'm here, Ok?"

The girl sniffled and nodded and gave Link a huge hug. Link Picked up the Girl, and walked over to the girls mother. The crowds startled gasps turned into a roaring cheer.

Link bowed to the people and headed toward the Temple of Time. As he reached the front doors he put his hand out and grabbed the handle and pulled out. The door easily opened and swung forth. He stepped into the immaculate hall. He walked forwards across the huge golden Seal of Time, around a raised pedestal which held three jewels (The Spiritual Stones of the Forest, Fire, and Water), and up a small set of steps to either side of the pedestal and to a large wall ahead of him.

Link reached into a satchel on his back and pull out a small blue ocarina that had a small Triforce symbol near the mouth piece. He raised the Ocarina of Time to his lips and played the Song of Time.

A low rumbling started as line of light spilt down the wall. The Door of Time opened slowly basking Link in a holy light. Since Link had defeated Ganondorf, the inner sanctum of the Temple radiates a peaceful aura. Link, felt like years of heavy burden lifted off his shoulders. Walking forward again towards more steps that led up to another pedestal.

This one held a sword, one of immense power and beautiful detail. The blade was almost like chrome, its handle and hand-guard a deep purple color, interlaced with gold. On the base of the blade near the hand guard was an etching of the Triforce. Link gently laid his hand on the blade, but knew better than to remove it, for if he did Ganondorf would return. He closed his eyes with hands resting on the blade. When he opened them he was in a completely different room.

Water fell all around them Link himself, was standing on a small platform with six symbols surrounding him, each one belonging to a sage. Ah how he remember this room. It was the same room that he entered after he found a sage in his quest to defeat Ganon. He glanced at the Time symbol and smiled for there was Rauru.

"Link my friend, for what art you here for?" the elderly man spoke.

"Not much really just seeing how your doing."

"Thy art forgetful, I do not age or get ill, my body died millennia ago."

"Sorry, I was just trying to make small talk."

"Ah, I understand. I am…Fine… how art thou?"

"Ok I guess. I had to kill another man with the diseased."

"Dear, dear….that foul disease is causing quite the conundrum. What happened this time?"

"I don't really know I was one my way here when he I assume freaked stabbed a guard and took a child hostage."

"Ah I see…do not worry thyself, you did what you had to. But to see the disease reach Castle Town so quickly, it is quite unnerving."

Link nodded.

"Well it's getting late, there going to close the gates soon and Zelda and King Hyrule invited me to dinner. So, Rauru, my friend I shall see you again"

"Until then."

Link closed his eyes and exhaled. When he opened them again he was back in the inner sanctum. He smiled and removed his hands from the sword and turned on his heel. He walked out past the doors, stopped, played the song of time to close the doors, and then went down the steps, around the pedestal, and over the seal and out the front doors.

Link, stopped realizing that it was late, and jogged back to the castle. He ran up to the main doors and into the main hall. To his front were huge doors that led to the King Throne room and to the sides of the doors were stairs that lead to the second, third and fourth floors. To his immediate right was the door which lead down towards the guards quarters and dungeons, and to his right was another door which lead to stairs which went up to the top of the castle and then further lead on to the many turrets and towers.

Link walked right on towards the king quarters opened the doors walked right up to the thrones. Link stopped at the small steps, which raised the throne above the rest of the room, and kneeled.

King Hyrule sat in his throne looked up from a book he was reading. He smiled and opened his arms.

"Ah Link, it is about time you honored me with your presence."

"My lord…I'm sorry I'm late I was just talking with Raoul, and lost track of time."

"Ha Ha Ha!" bellowed the King "the Hero of Time, losing track of time, well now I believe that is a first!"

"Yes Sire"

"Oh come now Link, surely you can make a joke. You've become uptight since you came here….perhaps another crisis will loosen you up"

"…" Link lost for words, turned beat red.

"Father, please behave…" said a voice from behind Link. He looked up and bowed again as Princess Zelda entered the room.

"Your highness..."

"Oh Link please, stand up, if anything me and Father should be bowing to you for all you've done for us."

"No, it was thanks to Princess Zelda and the Sages that Ganondorf was sealed all I did was stab him in the head." It was true though Link, the Hero of Time, was the only one who could touch the master sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane; it was Zelda and Sages that sealed him into the sacred realm.

"Pish, posh and tosh it's all in the past. So let us go to dinner.

"Yes Father"

"Yes your Majesty."

As the three of them headed for dinner something was stirring at the temple of time. A shadowed figure enters the temple and heads back to the Door of time. The figure pulled the hood of its cloak down revealing a small moblin. He looked around and then opened a box that he was holding. From within the box he pulled out a small silver wand. He then started moving his hands about the wall as if looking for something.

"Now…where is it… ah there. His hands found the tiniest of seems. The moblin put the wand's tip to the door and push hard. The wand slipped into the door. The normal holy light suddenly turned dark. The door corroded away and there before him, was the inner sanctum.

Thanks for Reading, hope you all will like it and please review, leave praises or flames I don't really care, flames at least will tell me to do a better job.

SunnPai


	3. Evil Awakes, Master Sword Shattered

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

**Return of the Dark King**

Chapter 2

Evil Awakes, Blade of evil's bane shatters!

_A shadowed figure enters the Temple of Time and heads back to the Door of time. The figure pulled the hood of its cloak down revealing a small moblin. He looked around and then opened a box that he was holding. From within the box he pulled out a small silver wand. He then started moving his hands about the wall as if looking for something._

"Now…where is it… ah there. His hands found the tiniest of seems. The moblin put the wand's tip to the door and push hard. The wand slipped into the door. The normal holy light suddenly turned dark. The door corroded away and there before him, was the inner sanctum.

"Hmmm that cursed holy aura is still here…."he glanced at the sword "ah… the sword is emitting it."

The Moblin walked up to the sword and reached out to touch it but was hurt by a barrier. The moblin screeched in horrific pain his arm melted off. The leftovers turned into the purple smoke.

"BLASTED MASTER SWORD!!" the moblin screeches. He pulled out the silver wand again, and held it at the blade. He closes his eyes and starts to chant.

"Oum Minis Itum ni Hase Oppum ny, I called upon the forces of darkness shatter this blade and release our Dark King, Let Darkness rule again. Oum Minis Itum ni, Bose Hiea ny, I call upon the Forces of Darkness, Shatter this blade and release our Dark King, let darkness rule again, OUM MINIS ITUMI NI, BOSE HIEA NY, I CALL UPON THE FORCES OF DARKNESS, SHATTER THIS BLADE AND RELASE OUR DARK KING, LET DARKNESS RULE AGAIN!!

A huge crack of lightning sounds and the roof of the inner sanctum collapse around the moblin. The wand then starts to glow, a blackish-red light. Then this same light fires out and hits the master sword. The fighting of the holy Blade against the dark light ensures. Then the Master Sword starts making a loud shrieking noise, the light is absorbed into the blade and finally the Master Sword explodes, shards embedding themselves into the walls. from behind he was grabbed and lifted off the ground.

After dinner Link retired to his bedroom and was just about to undress when there shrieking started.

"What the hell?" he grabs his sword and shield and runs down to the main hall, no else is there. Link walked into the center of the hall. The shrieking so bad, that Link had to cover his ears. He ran out the door and the shrieking was louder

"Damn what is it!" Link shouted.

"sir?" link looked up and there stood a guard.

"where is all this blasted shrieking coming from?"

"uh Sir I don't hear any shrieking"

what do you mean, how can you not hear it!"

"what do you mean Link; can't you tell where it's coming from?"

Link spun around and their stood Zelda hand firmly clamped over her own ears.

"you can hear this……"Link's face showed a face of understanding. "the Master Sword…"

Zelda simply nodded. "we are the only beings aside of Ganondorf who could be able to hear it.

Link looked at the back of his right hand where the Triforce of Courage shown brightly.

"Guard," He looked up at him, the guard stood board straight" summon the Sage Knights to the Temple of Time, and hurry!"

Link rose and made a b-line for the temple of time. Zelda followed closely behind him, both Triforce pieces shown brightly from Link and Zelda's hand. Link mind started to go over the same thing _'he's back, he's back, he's back'_ Link barreled through the temple doors and head straight from the door of time. Seeing it completely decimated Link pumped his legs faster. As he entered the inner sanctum, he skidded to a halt right behind the moblin. He reached out grabbed him and hoisted it up to his face.

"What in Din's name did you do you piece of crap!!"

The small moblin freaked seeing the very last person he wanted to meet.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!"

the small moblin figured he was going to die no matter what then grins.

"I have revived the Dark King"

Link eyes opened wide in horror he dropped the moblin and looked around. The roof crumbled on the floor and the shards of the master sword embedded in the walls. Link growled and booted the small moblin. It shrieked in pain and went flying the moblin crawled back until its back hit the pedestal.

At that precise moment a loud deeply laughter filled the room. It sent chills up Links back, for he hadn't heard that voice in over ten years.

"G….Ganon…"

From the pedestal, an orange-black light shot into the air parting clouds. From pedestal smoke crawled out and up into the air until is formed a perfect sphere, and from the smoke a familiar face appeared. Ganondorf smiled at the occupants.

"ah so you are the one who released me Mogun" he looked down at the short moblin, then at Link and Zelda." Ah well if it isn't princess Zelda and the Hero of Time… what wrong, Boy? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Link growled and drew his sword and swung at the smoke.

"Are you ignorant Boy? I'm nothing but smoke and wisp, I have no solid form, your sword can't hurt me!" he looked back at Zelda" and princess now nice to see you again! I hope you've taken good care of Hyrule for I shall soon rule again!!

"that'll be a cold day in hell!" the princess spat

"Now now princess you should pollute you mouth with such foul words. But, yes it's true, I suppose you'll fight me again but here's the difference, you no longer have the power to seal me. And it is impossible to kill me without destroying the Triforce of Power!! From the middle of Gannon's head in the smoke and black triangle shown, it was the corrupted Triforce of Power.

"damn you Ganon will find away!!"

"Oh I'm sure you will, but the question is, can you do anything about it!!"

From behind footsteps where heard, and soon the Knights and King entered the room

"Ganon!" the King growled" how did you get free"

"I was released by my faithful servant here. But know this Hyrule, I shall take this world for my own again, Hyrule will wither and the armies of darkness shall be released, for soon an Emperor shall rise and to rule this land!!"

"So King of darkness isn't good enough for you? Are you going to start calling yourself the Emperor!?"

"Humph, talking to you gives me a headache boy," Ganon's face vanished as the smoke circled around the small moblin. It rose up, and out of the ceiling.

"remember boy, you have no way to fight me; your precious sword is in ruins. Darkness will rule again, until we meet again. The smoke condensed into a small ball and then rocketed into the distance.

"GANON GET BACK HERE!!" Link bellowed. He growled and fell to his knees. He looked down and saw the Master Sword's hilt. Puzzled, he picked up it up and held it firmly in his hands. He felt a pulse…" It's still alive…."

"Do what Link?" asked King Hyrule

"The Master sword is pulsating." At that moment the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom started to glow. Link looked at the shattered Master Sword and saw the Triforce engravings. Each one glowed resonating with each Triforce shard. Link looked at Zelda puzzled.

Impa who was watching for the background stepped forward, Shati following suit.

"Interesting…… It seems that the Blade wants to finish what it started. But link you can not defeat Ganon without it….though being a Sage I do not know what to do."

"We fix it" link Stood broken Master sword in hand. Couldn't we reforge it?"

Zelda shook her head.

"It was forged millennia ago…. No one who's alive would know how it was made or the chants used."

Link hung his head.. then he lifted it looking at the pedestal.

" but we do know someone who would know"

"Rauru?" asked Impa

"yea," Link nodding said "Impa the Shadow Temple is closer than any other temple. Let head there with the master sword shattered I can't go to that realm from here."

"I understand, Shati, grab horses for Link, Zelda, Darna, you and me."

"Yes ma'am" he spun around and headed out.

"Darna, get all guards up, this is a emergency war time, explain the situation I want a platoon at every settlement and village, get all emergency guards up and here and make sure everyone is in War regiment, full Armor, Shield Sword and Spear, also go to Death Mountain and tell your father about the area. Mido you take a battalion and go warn the Deku Tree, make sure the guards where their protection stones that Saria gave us. Ryo same thing, go to Zora Domain and warn King Zora. Nami, you get a special one, get any and all Gerudo's who aren't loyal to Ganondorf and bring them to Kakarito and Castle town. Now move out!"

"SIR!" they said in unison, spun around and went off to do their duties.

"Link you should get some rest it'll at least take a day to get every thing ready." Zelda pleaded.

"Link nodded and head toward the castle. He took one look at the destroyed Temple of Time and sighed. He then returned to the castle and to his room. He removed his armor and weapons, setting them on a dummy in the corner of the room. He sighed. He pulled the ocarina out of a satchel and laid back on the bed. He put the ocarina to his lips and played Zelda's lullaby.

Ah another chapter gone please review, and see you next chapter

SunnPai


	4. Adventure time, rouge keebler returns

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

Legend of Zelda

**Return of the Dark King**

Chapter 3

Adventure time, the rouge keebler sets out

"_Link you should get some rest it'll at least take a day to get every thing ready." Zelda pleaded._

"_Link nodded and head toward the castle. He took one look at the destroyed Temple of Time and sighed. He then returned to the castle and to his room. He removed his armor and weapons, setting them on a dummy in the corner of the room. He sighed. He pulled the ocarina out of a satchel and lay back on the bed. He put the ocarina to his lips and played Zelda's lullaby._

Link rose early the next morning. Stifling a huge yawn, he stepped out of bed stretched his lean body. He opened his closet and pulled out a small box and exited the room. He walked down to the wash room and asked the bath maids to ready some warm water.

The maids nodded and went to do so.5 minutes later, the maids return to tell Link his bath is ready he nods and dismisses the girls, and walked into the room. Link stripped down and placed a foot in the hot water. He sighed and lowered the rest of himself in and opened the small box providing bottles and bars. Thanks to the goofy wizard out on Lake Hylia, Hyrule had developed more hygienic supplies to clean themselves with than surrounding lands. He took on of the bars and a brush from the box and started to scrub down; following with a secretion from a bottle which he lathered and put into o his hair.

"Master Link?" said a small voice.

"Yes!?" Link croaked not hearing anyone there, he shrunk down in the water." who is it?"

"I have a message from princess Zelda. As soon as you are done bathing you is to go to the place where we first met."

"It's that it?"

"Yes m'lord"

"Alright, there's a blue rupee in my left pocket take it for your troubles"

"Oh thank you m'lord but its no trouble"

"Go on and take it."

"Yes sir, thank you sir"

Link exhaled in relief, hearing the footsteps falling away. He finished up his bathing and got dress in common clothes. He gathered his items and placed them in the box and then headed back to his room dropped the box off and headed to the small garden that Zelda and Link fist Met.

Upon arriving he found Zelda Looking into the window, which viewed the throne room. He smiled slightly. He coughed and smiled wider seeing Zelda jump.

"Geez, Link you could at least step harder."

"Sorry your majesty"

"Link for the last time call me Zelda"

"As you wish, you're Majesty"

"Stubborn mule"

"Well excuuuse me, Princess"

Zelda cleared her throat.

"Yes well anyway I have a gift for you to go on your journey." Zelda handed to him a blade that looked very familiar to him, and then it hit him.

"It's Biggoron's sword!!" Link took the blade but he frowned "the blade is much lighter than what it used to be…"

"Biggoron discovered a new metal that is stronger than steel yet lighter than wood. He calls it Titanium, however that is not the only thing, I had planned to give this to you on your birthday next week but since current events I suppose you'll need them now, First a new Hylain Shield, this one is also made out of the new metal. It also has a warp pocket that was made by the loony doctor at Hylia; it can hold an unlimited number of objects."

She holds out a bottle and holds it to the underside of the shield, the bottle vanishes.

"If you want a certain object just think of it and it'll pop into you hand.

She closes her eyes and the bottle reappears

"Thank you Zelda…" Link held new sword and Shield he felt like the old days. But if he was going back out on an adventure he would need to pull out his old tunic.

"Now one last present, close your eyes Link"

"Snorting Link Closes his eyes, about a minute goes by before

"Ok open them"

Upon opening his eyes Link is flabbergasted. There before him were a brand new tunic, hat, glove boots and just about anything else.

"Link, these new clothes are much stronger than your old ones. The Green Tunic and Hat are made from woven Skultula webbing very durable. This mail, that we call Mythirl is also made out of titanium, was crafted by the Zora's, the weaving is super small so you should be protected.

"The gloves are tanned leather but the left arm glove has a small shield that you can use incase something gets to close or your in tight quarters and can get to your shield. The boots are also made of the same leather but the toe and heel are reinforced with titanium plates.

"Now your sheath, it can magically grow or shrink to hold any kind of Sword from the Biggorons to the Master Sword."

Link, moved beyond words, hugs Zelda

"Link!?"

"Thank you, this is the best present ever" he releases her and steps back...

"Don't mention it Link, now go put on your new gear."

Link, grinning, picks up all the items and runs full tilt, almost knocking down a few guards.

Minutes later Impa, Shati, Zelda, and Darna are waiting for Link right outside the castle.

"Dammit, how long are he gonna be, Goro0?" growled Darna, standing on the ground holding the reins to Epona.

"…" agreed Shati

"Oh he'll be here, he just getting ready" said Zelda grinning, Impa raised a brow at her and looked toward the castle as the door open and Link walked out.

"Oh my!"

"Goro!"

"…!"

Link stood tall in his new equipment. The sun shone off his shield. His hat blew in the breeze, his boots and gloves polished to perfection. The Hero of Time had definitely returned.

"So that's what the Hero of Time looks like, Goro…"

"…"

"Oh well thank you Shati, green does fit me better than blue."

He looked at Epona who was in her battle armor.

"Ok first let's lighten you up girl. He undid all her straps except those of her saddle and harness. He checks the chinch and other rigging of the saddle. He then places a foot in the foot holds and hoists himself up on Epona. He holds the reins tight he mummers to Epona.

"Let's give them a sight to behold!" Epona nods and Rears up. Link grabs his sword and gives a mighty cry."

"…"

"Yup, that he is that he is stupid showoff."

"Alright everyone lets head to Kakarito!"

Epona lunges forward at a full gallop, Link holding the reins in one hand and his hat in the other. The others weren't far behind him. As they reached Castle Town, the residence started clapping seeing Link in his normal getup. Link looked back and noticed the line up; Zelda was right behind him with Impa and Shati farther back and Darna was right next to Link in the Goron Roll. The ride took half the day so they arrived at Kakarito Village at about 6 pm. Link slid off of Epona and lead her by hand up the steps. Upon entering the Village, a farmhand took the horses and led them over to the center tree to tie them up.

Link nodded his thanks to Darna who nodded and headed straight for Death Mountain. Link nodded at motioned for Impa to lead the way. They headed to the back of the village up a small set of steps past the old and eerie well and then up the hill toward Kakarito Graveyard.

Impa and Shati lead them to the back of the graveyard, were the temple entrance was. The entrance itself was set up on a ridge over looking the graveyard. Impa and Shati jumped up to the entrance in a bound and lowered ropes for link and Zelda to use. Link just grabbed his and went hand over hand and dug his boots into the rock wall to help him motion himself up. Shati had fashioned Zelda's into a loop so she could sit on it.

Once over the top Impa lead them to a hidden passage, which lead straight to the Sage's Room. Once there the 4 made into a square shape and entered the Sacred Realm.

"Impa took her place in the huge room. Shati at her side. Link walked out and walked into the center of the room. He looked around and saw that most of the sages had already entered the Sacred Realm. Only Nabooru, Nami, Darunia and Darna had yet to appear.

"Link," a small voice to his left. He looked to Saria the Forest Sage "what is the problem Mido showed up yelling something about a maniac is on the loose."

"Let's wait for the others that way I'm not interrupted or repeating."

The room nodded.

After about 5 minutes Darna and Darunia appeared

"Sorry we're late Darna had some trouble getting pass the Tektites"

"We're still waiting on Nabooru and Nami. It'll be awhile before the-"

At that moment Nabooru and Nami appeared.

Link cleared his throat and spoke in aloud voice.

"Everyone I bring troubling news Ganondorf has been revived"

At this the room fell into a mixed of surprised gasps and shouts of anger. Rauru was the only one silent

"Link the Master Sword is shattered isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes" More gasps.

"I feared so. Link you have a difficult time ahead of you. You must Venture to far away lands. For the Master Sword was not forged in Hyrule. In was a gift from a neighboring Kingdom. The Kingdom of Kahn. Once there you must venture to the Town of Raton and find the Grand Smith, Masamune"

"Wait so I can be fixed!" Link exclaimed.

Rauru nodded.

"Yes Link, the Master Sword still pulsates does it not?"

Link nods.

"As long as that beat is strong it can be reforge. But listen Link, Kahn is a dangerous place. Though its kingdom is one of peace they monsters there are more powerful than here in Hyrule."

"How do I get there?"

"By Transwarp"

"Transwarp?"

"Yes Link we sages will use our power to transport you there. However we can only send you there, you must find away to get back to Hyrule on your own."

"I understand. I will get the Master Sword reforge."

"There is one more thing Link. You were able to get all of the pieces right?"

"No, we got most of the ones buried in the wall's and floor but that's just small shards" he pulls out a small pouch. "This is all we could find. It's like…1/10 a sword."

"So I see, then it the fail safe must of happen."

"Fail safe?"

"Yes Link, you see if the Master Sword were ever to be broken 6 shard would return to Kahn and enter the temples there. For you see the Master sword is really made up of 7 elements.

"Wait, seven? I thought there were only 6, Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow and Spirit."

"Yes, however, there is one more, the element of Wind. Both Hyrule and Kahn have 7 temples not six. However, the Wind Temple has never been found."

"Alright well that means I'll have to find it!"

Rauru smiled.

"Sages if you're ready"

"Wait!" Darna steps out and all eye turn toward him. "Yur just gonna send Link off by hisself, goro!"

"Quiet boy!" hissed Darunia "Link was out saving the world on his own before you was even thought of. Besides, only Link can grasp the Master Sword, and not go insane."

Darna gets silent very quickly

"Sage Knights, I know it doesn't sound right but listen, this is my destiny. Yours is to protect Hyrule from Evil, even when I'm not here. Darna, you're in charge while I'm away."

"Yes, Sir"

Sage Knights until I return fight for Hyrule, yourself and for me, give them hell!"

All the knights saluted.

"Sages, I'm ready"

The sages nod and enter their prayer stances. Link closes his eyes


End file.
